Feng Xue'er/Relationships
Feng Hengkong He is Feng Xue'er's father, the family member she is closest to. Feng Hengkong is incredibly protective of Feng Xue'er because of her beauty and future hope for the Divince Phoenix Empire and Sect. He won't let any of his sons even touch Xue'er. When the Twelfth Prince touched Xue'er's shoulder, Feng Hengkong broke his wrist and threatened to cripple him . Feng Hengkong kept Xue'er isolated, except from himself and the sect Elders who would not lust after Xue'er. In return, Xue'er also cherishes her father very much and thinks very highly of him. Royal Brothers She has fifteen royal brothers, likely from different mothers, but she doesn't interact with them much because of Feng Hengkong's protectiveness. Most if not all of her royal brothers lust after her because of her supreme beauty and charm, notably the crown prince Feng Ximing . Feng Hengkong would repeatedly discipline Feng Ximing for his lustful thoughts for Xue'er which would eventually lead Feng Ximing to betray the sect. Others in the Divine Phoenix Sect Xue'er has a good relationship with her grandfather Feng Tianwei and great-grandfather Feng Zukui. She also wants to protect members of her Divine Phoenix Empire and Sect because they are her people. Yun Che He is Feng Xue'er's husband. He first met Feng Xue'er by accident in Phoenix Perching Valley when he was escaping from a Divine Phoenix assassin. He was gravely injured and Feng Xue'er saved him. He lied to her saying he was a member of the Divine Phoenix Sect. Because Feng Xue'er pure heart, she fell prey to Yun Che's womanizing charm. Yun Che displayed his pure Phoenix bloodline, which made Xue'er trust him. Yun Che barbecued delicious dragon meat for her and also generated snowfall using Frozen Cloud Arts, which she loved. Yun Che also gave her his Snow Phoenix Beast that Xue'er really liked. When Feng Xue'er was exploring the Primordial Profound Ark with Yun Che, they were ambushed by Ye Xinghan and betrayed by Feng Feiyan. Xue'er's profound strength was sealed and Yun Che risked his life to carry her away from Ye Xinghan who wanted to obtain her body. Xue'er, who was emotionally frayed from the betrayal of her Great Elder, was extremely moved by Yun Che's determination and selfless effort to protect her. Yun Che gave her the 5th and 6th stage of the World Ode of the Phoenix and allowed her to escape from the ark using the teleportation crystal that Xia Yuanba had gotten for him. By the end of the ordeal, she had completely fallen for Yun Che and was extremely heartbroken that he "died" in the Primordial Profound Ark. They met again when Yun Che was delivering his revenge on the Divine Phoenix Empire and they had a very emotional reunion. She was surprised and elated that Yun Che was alive but she also became distraught after learning of the actions of her father against Blue Wind Empire. She did not want Yun Che to hurt her father but she also wanted to repay Yun Che so she personally went to Blue Wind to apologize to Empress Cang Yue. As restitution for the invasion of Blue Wind Empire, one of the negotiated conditions was that Xue'er marry Yun Che. Xue'er at this point was in love with Yun Che so she was very happy to become engaged to him. When Yun Che was brought to the brink of death by Yu Luo, she refused to believe he was dead and fled with his body while being chased by all four leaders of the Sacred Grounds. After bringing him to the Golden Crow Divine Spirit, Feng Xue'er stated that she was willing to do pay any price in order to save Yun Che. What Yun Che gave Xue’er was a warm sense of trust and dependence that was even stronger than what her royal father could giver her. As long as he was by her side, her soul would be at ease and satisfied and she would not feel any anxiety. Category:Relationships